I Shouldn't
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: A Taiki x Akari fic from Digimon Xros Wars. This was a horror/Tragedy fic about them, what happen on their first date? harsh reviews are welcome :D
1. Chapter 1

AHAHAHA~ New fic again about Taiki X Akari and this is Horror /Tragedy theme, this couple need many theme about they romance you know, and Sorry I can't make one-shot about horror =.= maybe later if I had idea, so plwase enjoy the fic :D

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

I Shouldn't...

Taiki walking to his home with Akari like usually but then something different today.

"Akari...?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...Would you...uh going out with me tomorrow in the park at 09.00 am?" he asked her nervously.

Akari couldn't believe what he saying to him as she nodded in agreedment.

Then they waving hand good bye when Akari reached to her house and she immediately enter her home an running to the bedroom.

"Hey! Akari!" her mother called he when she passed her but she didn't replied her mom instead keep running to upstairs and toward her bedroom.

She lay her on her bed while holding her cell phone, she want to tell her friends about his date and they will become a couple! She can't wait to tell it, then her mom calling her for take a shower and helping her.

'Maybe later...' she thought as she went to her mother place.

At night, Akari couldn't stop thinking Taiki while she choosing dress for her very first date with Taiki and still having trouble to find some dress so she called her friend who really knowledge about fashion and ask some advence.

Meanwhile Taiki was nervous and thinking preparing something nice for Akari and he remembered Zenjirou accidentally brought his present for Akari and he brought it to his home, the worse Zenjirou's home is far away from his home, he immediately sleep for tomorrow.

Taiki wake up in the morning and immediately prepared anything for his date, and then he remembered he need to pick his present in Zenjirou's home, without a thought, he running toward his home.

Meanwhile Akari cleaning her room because she was busy taking care of Taiki yesterday so she didn't get a chance to tidy it. Then she did a daily things until wearing a nice dress and went to the park.

"Hoy Taiki! What are you doing here?" said Zenjirou surprised saw Taiki arrived in his home early morning.

"Hah-hah... Could you hand me that present?" he said while he still sweating.

"Oh, you mean this? Gheez! Taiki! If this important then don't leave it in anywhere you lucky I found it near your locker! You need to be more careful, shees, you can't do anything without her, right?" said Zenjirou as he warned him.

"Yeah... that why I need her, she always taking care of me, thanks for your advice Zen!" he said as he took it and put it on his pocket.

"Wait, if you had trouble about dates, just contact me I will help you!" he said.

Taiki started to walk away. "Sure Zen, see you" he said as he running aay.

'I got bad feelings, humm... maybe I need to sneak them..' he said as he went to inside of his house to change clothes.

Taiki finally arrived at his place then he meet Nene who walking same street, she using a dress too.

"Hi Taiki-kun, where are you going?" she said as she waved her hands to him.

"Oh hi Nene,well, I have date with Akari but I pick this first and I want to meet her now."  
>"wow! Good luck both of you, Kiriha asked me lunch in his favorite restaurant too so let's walk to there together...' said Nene.<p>

"Ok..." said Taiki agreed

Akari had been waiting 2 hours in the park and she frustrated waiting him as she look her watch.

"WHERE IS HE! IS HE PLAYING TO ME!" then she saw Taiki and Nene walking together.

Akari can't hold his anger anymore as she approaching to them.

"Hi Ak-" said Taiki but cut off with Akari by slapped him.

She look at him with anger face with tears.

"I can believe YOU DID THIS TO ME!" said Akari as she stormed off.

"Wait Akari! You misunderstanding!" said Nene tried to stopped her but it won work.

Taiki running after her and rubbed his cheeks, it complete red.

"Wait Akari!" yelled him.

Akari still running and didn't stop then she across the road. She didn't see the truck from far away as Taiki notice it and tried to stop her but then she already in the middle.

Akari shocked the truck in front of her and her body was stunned, she can't move a muscle for bit.

Then Taiki jumped and pushed her to other side.

When the time was slow, Akari saw Taiki smile for the last time before the truck crashed him and crushed his head.

"TIIIIIIIN!" the Truck couldn't stop his speed and knocked him out.

Everyone who was in the street including Nene looking to there and she screamed.

Akari heading to Taiki and saw Taiki's head bleeding and he even broke his legs. She hold him.

"No... Taiki please Don't Die!" she screamed to him.

"A...A-kari..." he said the last time then he die...

To Be Continue...

Darkside : Muwhahahaahaha! Taiki is dead!

Me: Noo! I can't believe the innocent, kind, brave, generous, smart, gentleman and handsome boy DEAD!

Darkside: =.= (...)

Me: Ok! please reviews guys if you want me to continue it and thanks for reading until end, sorry if I had mistake but sure me and my friend will fx it! have nice days!

P.S NO SPAMMING! but hard reviews is welcome :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! finally I continue another chapter, actually I never plan about some new villain digimon in here but since I don't have idea without it so yeah... I added some Digimon influence here... well, actually I wanna said Taiki is die but I couldn't... so well yeah hope enjoy this new chapter

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

I shouldn't Chapter 2

The nurses was carrying Taiki to the I.C.U room.

"Check his pulse!"

"He has no pulse!"

Akari and her friends was following them but they stopped when he entered the room.

"Please wait here, I will tell any info after we done..." said the Doctor as he entered the room.

Akari still crying as Nene confront her as Kiriha and Zenjirou finally arrvied.

"So what happen?" said Kiriha as he still catching breath.

"Taiki got accident and now he's in operation room." whisper Nene to him.

"Oh my God... I never thought that would happen!" said Zenjirou unbelievable.

Akari still sobbed and wouldn't come down. Then his family arrived and shocked what happen.

They finally waiting in the bench in front of the room, Akari slowly sleep and Nene covered her with her jacket.

"I didn't know what to do if I become Akari..." said Zenjirou.

"Actually, they even didn't started their date..." explain NENE.

"What!" Zenjirou shocked.

"Shuush! We're in hospital right now..." warned Kiriha to Zenjirou.

"Oops!" he clapped his own mouth.

"So I meet Taiki before he went Akari, I gave him idea to walk together since Kiriha invited me lunch and Akari saw us, she think Taiki cheating or playing with her so she's mad at us and run away, Taiki run after her, then Akari across road and a truck almost hit her, Taiki saw and pushed her while he crashed by the truck..." she sighed. They nodded understood.

"Akari must be shocked after that..." said Zenjirou sadly.

"Yeah, she even saw him before he crashed with her own eyes..." said Kiriha.

"We can't do anything but we can help them by praying to God he will fine...' said Nene cheer up them, usually whenever they down, Akari always cheered them but now she's still shocked.

Akari waking up in the park. "I think that accident only nightmare..." relieved Akari. Then she saw Taiki approaching to her.

"Sorry...I-I'm late..." he said. Akari just smiled to him.

"It's okay...C'mon let's go..." she said as she holding his hand, He blushed immediately.

They visiting the Zoo, ate ice cream together, watching movies... Akari never thought the nightmare was real.

When they heading to their home. Akari and Taiki holding hands together.

"Why you so quiet today?" said Akari as she look at him.

"Um...what do you mean?"

"you usually eager to talk..."

"Well, actually you're the one who change..."

"what?"

"um... you usullay talktive too and very easy mad to me but why?" he confused.

"Well, because we're on date today...' she said nervously then she hugged him.  
>"I don't want to lose you..." she started sobbed.<p>

"It's okay, just be who you are Akari, You didn't need to change yourself...I love you..." said Taiki as he look at her deeply. They finally kissed each other for few minutes.

When they pulled away, Taiki noticed Akari wanted to tell him something.

"Is something really matter?" he asked.

"Well, this morning, I dreamed you had accident, Taiki... but I glad it's only nightmare..." she smiled but then suddenly Taiki's face changing from happy become frightened.

"What happen Taiki?" she confused.

"To tell you truth...I-I dreamed too but I thought it's only nightmare..."

"It really does Taiki, you don't have to worry about!" said Akari confromt him.

"But then why I fell so cold?" he confused as Akari touch his hand. His hand totally freezing and Akari didn't feel any pulse in his hand. Akari finally stepped away from him.

"I-IT can't be true..." she started scared, are the accident or THIS is the dream? Then a black fog appear between them. Akari started runaway without direction.

"Akari...AKARI AKARI AKARI!" someone screamed her name.

And finally she open her eyes as she saw Nene, Kiriha and Zenjirou in front of the room. Akari eventually stand up and looking everywhere, The accident was real!

"What happen Akari?" said Nene worriedly.

"Are you having nightmare?" said Zenjirou guessing.

Akari cried again as she sit on the bench again. Nene rubbed her back.

"It's okay..."

"I-I was dreaming we have dates a-and we even kissed but I just can't believe it was all dream..." said Akari as she sobbed. Nene hugged her

"It's okay... He gonna fine..." she didn't want lose hope either.

Then finally Doctor show up, because Akari still shock, so Nene, Kiriha and Zenjirou stand up and asking him.

"Okay, Calm down everyone, I...I don't know this bad or good news, we succeed the operation on his head but he still coma and he have problem on his pulse. Sorry, this is the best we can do..." he said sadly.

"It's okay Doc, that helped a lot" said while she still sobbed.

"You can visited him 1 hour again..." Doctor said before he went away.

"I know He can't be dead just because a truck crashed him!" said Zenjirou.

"But he still coma..." said Kiriha.

"Yeah, his pulse even have problem,sometimes stopped, sometimes move..." spoke Nene.

"C'mon guys, don't lose hope!" Zenjirou said.

"So what we should to Akari?" said Kiriha confused.

"Let me talk to her..' she said as she approaching to her. Akari noticed and look to her.

"So?" she still sobbed.

* * *

><p>"He will be okay but he still unconscious, let's hope he will be fine..." she smiled.<p>

Taiki walking between the black fog and lose direction.

"Where I am?" he said as he look around.

"You are the Lost Soul..." said a dark voice in somewhere. Taiki heared it and started look around but he couldn't find anyone.

"Who are you? show me yourself!" he frustrated, he thought it was his enemy and he didn't have anyone be with him. He was scared for the first time.

"Don't be scared, I'm Lost...like you..." said the dark voice again.

It make Taiki more confused.

"Tell me where I am?"

"You're not in Digital World and Real World... You are Soul who had lost and didn't know where you are... this place... Is created for strong person's Soul who had been lost..." sad the dark voice, this time he show his body behind him. Taiki immediately turn his body and stepped away from him.

"What do you mean I 'lost'?" he annoyed.

* * *

><p>"You lost because... you broken heart don't you?" the dark person smiled evily to him.<p>

Akari stepped to his room and waiting beside him. His parent and frieds waiting him for 5 hours and he still wont wake up.

"Guys...sorry to said but I had to go home... see you tomorrow..." said Zenjirou as he waved his hand to them.

"How about you, Kiriha?" ask Nene.

"I go home if you want to go home too, who will drive you since you alone now?" he blushed as he look away.

Nene smiled to him, she does want to tell Akari what happen between her and Kiriha but she doesn't make Akari more sad so she keep it a secret.

Then they finally go home, Taiki's parent want to go home too but Akari still wont go home.

"What about your mother and your brothers? They must be worried you.." said Mrs. Kudo.

"P-Please Miss Kudo, this my responsibility and let me be with him this night..." said Akari pleadingly.

"B-But.."

"Let her honey, I think she's right, let's tell her family and tomorrow we going bring you some stuff,okay?" said as Akari nodded and smiled to them.

* * *

><p>Finally Taiki and Akari alone now. Akari squeezed his hand. 'Please wake up soon Taiki...' she whisper as she slowly sleep.<p>

Omegamon was dazing the blue sky in edge of cliff and he can see the Smile Village. Then Jijimon running to him. Omegamon look at him confused.

"What happen Jijimon?" he said as he look at him.

"Huff Huff...Let me breath...Okay we had bad news!" said Jijimon panicked.

"So Matadormon's spirit finally reborn and now he evolved to Mega, he want to get revenge on Taiki! we tried to track him but then we finally find out that he using some dark dimensional hole using Arkadimon's ability and then he now in HUMAN WORLD! We need to tell them Omegamon!" Omegamon shocked what he heard.

"Sadly, my power still weak to open gate again,Jijimon... but I have another Idea to contact them..."

"But how gonna they fight him! he even stronger than before, and-and!" said Jijimon still panicked.

"There is some way to send our forces to them without open Gate.." said Wisemon as he appeared between them.

"WAACK! Gheez! Wisemon! You scared the old man to death!" he frustrated.

"Now now calm down... We can contact them by their X-loader, X-loader have power to have link between our world and human's world. We can send team Xros Heart and Blue Flare but then it have limited time... so we can't just sent they now and we need to contact them first..." said Wisemon.

"You're right... we can try it..."

To Be Continue...

Yay! I finished it! ohohoho! Omegamon does play in here eheheehe! I'm still thinking who become the boss villain digimon in here... hum and I warned you the next chapter is bit horror... (but I'm sure you guys wont be scared, I suck at it or I never made a horror fic...) sorry for a lot mistake grammar but thanks for read until end!

reviews for continue this chapter XD

P.S NO SPAMMING! BUT HARD REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I continue it! actually this chapter still long but well yeah I cut it ^_^ and thanks for reviews who want me to continue it! I gladly continue it! hope enjoy this fic!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

I Shouldn't Chapter 3

It's been 1 month Taiki haven't wake up and Akari continue her life like usually. She used to be hyper, fun, loving and caring person but now she become lonely, calm and cold person. She never mean to hurt anyone. Zenjirou, Nene and Kiriha watch her sadly.

"She's change..." said Zenjirou disappointed.

"She even barely talk to us..." said Nene sadly.

"She did this because she never want her friends end up like Taiki... she think she bringing bad luck to everyone she loved...' said Kiriha as he looking away.

"Hey, but she still visiting Taiki..." said Zenjirou defend her..

"By the way when she started act like this?" ask Kiriha.

* * *

><p>"Um... I think one week ago..." said Nene.<p>

'Is already one month...' thought Akari as she put a new flower in vase beside Taiki.

She sat beside him and hold his hand again.

'Please come back Taiki...I need you...' she whisper as she sobbed. Then she saw a flash light. She quickly stand up and look it, she find a red heart necklace under his bed.

'What is this?' thought Akari as she picked it.

Then she found a piece of paper. She saw his handwriting. She read it.

"_Hey Akari... I know I'm too slow to recognize that I'm in love with you... and I know you always mad and annoyed to my dense and slow habit. But you always took care of me and be with me whenever I need you, You never turn back on me Akari that why I want to ask you to be my girlfriend. This necklace is my sign that I love you with all my life, please accept it._

_Love Always-Taiki_-"

Akari cried when she read this. When the nurse come to his room, she immediately weep her tears away, took her bags and went home.

When she's in street, she feel someone following her so she running to her home but then someone grabbed her and she immediately screaming but then the person was Kiriha! And Nene and Zenjirou! H finally let go of her.

"Gosh! You guys make me scared to death!" said Akari.

"Sorry but we have to talk to you..." said Nene.

"Yeah! What happen to you,Akari!" said Zenjirou with worried tone.

"I-I..." she tried to find word.

"You seems hiding something from us..." said Kiriha.

"I-I...I can't tell..." said Akari.

"Why? We're in here to help you!" said Nene.

"Yeah! That friends for!" said Zenjirou tried to make her cheer up.

"Sorry! I CAN'T!" she said as she run away and went home. She closed the door very hardly.

"Definitely something wrong with her..." said Kiriha.

"But we can't force her..." said Nene.

"Then how we gonna know what happen!" said Zenjirou frustrated.

* * *

><p>"Let's try tomorrow..." said Nene as they went home.<p>

Akari run to her room and laid her body in bed.

'I wish I could tell them...' She thought. Then she heard someone move in her room, she saw a slight shadow in her mirror and she immediately look back but she didn't find anyone, then her lamp in her room broke down and her room become dark. She couldn't see who but then she feel someone grabbed her legs and pushing her to wall, she got little scratching on her legs. She started screamed but stopped when something pushed to her lips. She couldn't move or said something. Then when the 'thing' pulled away she could feel the shadow want to hit her but she immediately rolled to other away and tried to reach her door but then the shadow pulled her again and pushed her in bed. She fall on the bed and she could fell the shadow in the top of her. This time she screamed and Her mother seems heard her.

She heard a footstep running on the ladder and run to her room.

When her mother open the door and turn on the light, The shadow disappeared. Akari immediately jumped and hugged her mother while crying.

"Shuush it's okay...Mom here..." said her mother while hugging her back.

Then she went down and ate he dinner together.

"What happen Sis?" said one of her brother.

"No it's okay... I just get paranoid when the light off..."

"But the Light still on until now Sis..." said the other brother said as Akari shocked heard it.

"O-Oh... then maybe I'm dreaming..." said Akari tried to be cheerful but her voice almost cracking.

After she finished took care her brothers and washing dishes. She went to upstairs and studying. The shadow didn't bothering her again but she have bad feeling the shadow will haunted her if she sleep.

She decide sleep with her brothers since the shadow had been worse haunted her. It even leaving a scratch and bite mark on her body.

* * *

><p>'God please help me...' She thought.<p>

Akari walk to the school, she saw Nene approaching to her.

"Morning!"

"Morning..." she replied.

Then Nene saw a bite mark on her next.

"What happen to your neck?" said Nene which make Akari more uneasy.

"O-Oh! It just accident, don't worry about it!" she said as she walking away.

"DEFENITELY SOMETHING HAPPEN WITH HER!" said Zenjirou as he ate his lunch.

"Yeah, She barely changing clothes with the girls, maybe she hide some hidden marks on her body..." mumbled Nene.

"I even saw her reading book about exorcism or ghost like that... I've been thinking is she been haunted?" said Kiriha.

"You maybe right!" said Zenjirou exited.

"But then Taiki not evil person, I mean if he tried to warned or telling her something, but why he bite or hurting her?" said Nene confused.

"I don't know..."said Kiriha as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>They immediately go to changing room and changes their clothes for sport time.<p>

Akari was from Infirmary room and went to changing clothes for join sport lesson.

When she open her shirt and her skirt, she heard someone stepped to room, she holding broom to smack someone but she didn't find anybody, then something pushed her and she fall to slippery ground.

* * *

><p>Then a invisible hand grabbed her legs and pulling out her but she holding the Chairs, she feel something tried to touch and bite her again she immediately screaming. Then a strange powerful power pushed her to locker clothes and making her unconscious. She feel cold because she only using bra and pants and socks. Meanwhile Kiriha,Nene and Zenjirou heard her screaming and immediately went to the sound source. Nene was the one who find her and covered her with the white blanked. Kiriha carried her to Infirmary room and put her in the bed.<p>

Akari woke up and she realized she was on the middle of black fog, she saw a Taiki's shadow and tried to followed her but then she heard someone yelled to her.

"DON'T! DON'T GO CLOSE TO ME!" Said the voice.

"Why?"

"Y-You...Stranger..." said the voice again.

"Taiki...Taiki! IT'S ME! AKARI!" said Akari while walk closely to Taiki. She finally saw Taiki but he bit different from last time she saw, He was empty and no emotion, His eyes full of darkness.

Akari didn't care and hugged him. "I miss you Taiki..." said Akari. Taiki was flinched at first but then he let her.

"Where have you been?" she said as she looking to him.

"A-A...Akari?" he finally spoke.

"Yeah...'

"N-No...It can't be..." he said as he pushed her away.

"What you mean?" said Akari confused.

"Y-You're not Akari!" He yelled as he grabbed his own head and screaming which make Akari open her eyes.

"Akari! you okay?" said Nene panicked as she hugged her.

"Where I am?" she said.

"In Infirmary room..." said Kiriha.

"Glad you wake Akari!" said Zenjirou as handed her a drink.

"Thanks..." she accept it.

"So please tell us, why you have been? And why you have those marks on your body? What happen to you,Akari?" said Nene worriedly as Akari choked out and bursting to Kiriha.

"Ups! Sorry!" said Akari panicked.

"It's okay..." said Kiriha calmed as he accepted the towel from Zenjirou.

* * *

><p>"Fine I tell you..." said Akari.<p>

AKARI P.O.V

So it started begin after I visited Taiki for 4th time in the hospital, while I walking on empty alley. I heard someone following from behind, I turned but no one in there. Then I saw a wheelchair walking by itslef, I started freaking out and running away and accidentally bumped to nurse. Luckily it dissapeared.

But then the next day The Shadow wont stop bugging me. It always appear whenever I'm alone and whenever The place is dark.

One day when I'm alone in class to take my book in my desk then I heard someone approaching to me but when I turned around I don't see anybody then I was being scratching and bitten by something I can't see...

Nene, Zenjirou and Kiriha look at me shocked.

"Really?" said Zenjirou unbelievable.

"Yes..."

"Then we could leave her alone!" said Nene as she supported me.

"You right...' said Kiriha.

"The how about we sleep over with Akari now? I'm sure they wont mind" siad Zenjirou.

"Good Idea!"said Nene.

"..." Kiriha just let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Thanks everyone...' said Akari finally smiled to them.<p>

"Okay, the transition complete..." said Omegamon to Wisemon.

"Good, now let me tried to contact them..." before he do that, Jijimon running to them.

"Bad news! Our Enemy already attacked one of General!" said Jijimon as he tripped down.

"What!" said Wisemon.

"We need to hurry then!" said Omegamon as he open the transition.

To Be Continue...

WOW! very horror doesn't it? sorry if sucks :( but weel yeah REVIEWS! hehehehe! and hard reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! finally another chapter :) I Planned this just 3 part but then... I think there more... anyway this chapter is the climax XD I wont say this is the last chapter because I still want add more romance :) thanks for who already reviews!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

I shouldn't Chapter 4

Kiriha, Nene and Zenjirou arrvied in front of Akari's home. Her mother greet them.

"Thank you for coming!" she said as she welcome them. Akari went down with her brothers and greet them.

"Thanks for coming... sorry if I-" she said as she bowed to them.

"Ah! It's okay!" said Nene as she cut off her word.

"Woow! I smelled something delicious!" said Zenjirou as he sniffed around. Her mother laughing at her friends. Meanwhile Akari's brothers and little sister stared Kiriha.

"W-What?" said Kiriha nervous.

'This guy is scary...' whispered the first brother.

'Yeah, his hair like a girl...' whispered the other one.

"HEY! I heard that!' said Kiriha, both of them become scared and hide behind Akari.

"Hey, Nice to them!" protested Zenjirou. The little sister just stared Kiriha. Kiriha become more nervous. When she stepped closer and grabbing Kiriha's leg, Kiriha tried to get off her but Nene glared her.

"Hey... don't do hat..." he said as he bent down and rubbed her head.

"Cutee!" said the little one and hugged him. Nene and Zenjirou just laughing him.

'I wish Taiki's here...' thought Akari as she smiled on them.

They ate dinner together. Zenjirou mostly talked and sometimes the kids laughing of him while Nene just giggled as Kiriha continue eat quietly plus uneasy because Akari's little sister still stared him.

After they finished, Nene decide to sleep in Akari's room while Zenjirou and Kiriha sleep at guest's room. Before they sleep, Akari's mother went out with his husband while th kids sleeping peacefully.

"Okay... so when it started,Akari?" asked Nene.

"Well, I think it started 1 am..." said Akari.

"OK, guys, go to the bed..." said Nene as she pushed the boys out from the room.

"Eeh! Why! Who will protected you!" said Zenjirou.

"Don't worry, I wont lock this door..." she said.

"Good night, Nene..." said Akari as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Good Night Akari..." said Nene as she sleep too.<p>

1:03 Am

Nene's alarm rang and Nene eventually wake up and look around, she feel someoen there and she begin walk to outside t check someone out. Nene feel someone stepped on he stairs. She run to the guest'a room and tried to make them up. Kiriha and Zenjirou blushed when saw Nene only using her nightie but they also holding weapon to catch the Shadow. They walk slowly to he stairs and they heard the footsteps become more louder and louder. They surprised as they saw a big unknown shadow walking to Akari's room, luckily the shadow didn't saw them. They hurriedly run to Akari's room.

"GOT YOU NOW!" yelling Zenjirou as he shoved a garlic but it didn't work.

"Gheez! That useless" said Kiriha as he grabbed a brrom and hitting the shadow but still wont work. Nene tried to take Akari away but The shadow pushed her away, Kiriha and Zenjirou charge it together but a powerful aura wind threw them out from Akari's room and the door automatically locked.

The shadow grabbed Nene's neck and tried to stranggle her but then Akari yelled.

"NOO DOON'T!" she said. The Shadow look at her and it let go of her and it heading to Akari, grabbed both her hands and it's biting her neck.

"AAAAAARGH!" Akari screamed in pain. Nene standing up and open the door. The shadow started sucking her blood harshly which make Akari more screamed. Kiriha and Zenjirou strike him with religious item. The shadow stopped hurting her and it's faded away.

Nene treat her wound while Akari sleeping unconscious. Kiriha and Zenjirou confused.

"It's a ghost!" said Zenjirou.

"Maybe right, but then something wrong...' said Kiriha.

"What you mean?"

"He's mean mainly ghost would kill her instanly but still why it's sucking her blood, I mean... Why would he do that if he want he died?" explain Nene.

"Maybe what he want is..." trailed Kiriha as he stand up.

"Hey where are you going!" said Zenjirou as he tried to stop him.

"I'm gonna find the answer..."

"No don't Kiriha! The shadow know us and he probably hurt us too, please stick together...' plead Nene.

"Tch! Fine!" he said, then his X-loader loaded.

"Who is this?" said Kiriha as he hung it up and Click the button.

"Goodness you guys was safe!" sai Jijimon as he popped out from the digivice.

"What you mean?"

"It is connected to Digital World too?" said Nene.

"Yeah, The Dark Digimon escaped from out world and he went to your world, but I hear he can't show up in the real world, so he kinda a flying spirit, he was invisible and hard to find..." said Wisemn in Nene's Digivice.

"I heard, That Unknown Digimon ave special power to control a lost spirit and trun it become bad and attacking us..." said Jijimon.

"GOOD! And now he controlling Taiki's spirit!" said Zenjirou frustrated.

"So what we gonna to do?" asked Nene.

"I will send some of your forces to ur digivice, and I will join too to open The Gate Of Dimensional Lost Spirit, but I can only open it once...'

"How we gonna open it?"

"We need to facing the shadow and stopped his movement" said Wisemon.

* * *

><p>"Well, we need to plan this...' said Kiriha.<p>

Akari walking on the black smog again, Akari running to find Taiki but he didn't find him in anywhere.

"Taiki! Taiki! Taiki!" she called him and still no renspons. Then she heard someone crying. She followed his sobbed and found little boy sat on the corner while crying.

"Hey... It's okay... I'm here...' said Akari as she rubbed his head. The boy lift his head.

"R-really?" he asked innocently. IT WAS TAIKI!

"y-yeah! Of course!' she said as she hugged him.

Then the giant fog finally surround them. Akari lost of his sight and tried to find him again. He saw him standing, she eventually hugged him from back.

"I miss you Taiki..."

"Akari...?"

"Yeah, It is me..."

"W-why... why you here...?" he said as he move back slowly.

"Of course I'm here to find you, let's go home Taiki..."

"No... You hate me, You should be hate me..." he said

"No, I'm not...I-I" she tried to confessed him but then...

"AKARI!" someone screamed her name and she eventually open her eyes.

"W-where I am?" she said as she look around.

"You in your room now, this 08.00 am morning..." said Nene as Zenjirou and Kiriha nodded.

"I need to go home first..." said Kiriha as he went away.

"Me too! I will back this afternoon!" said Zenjirou as he went away.

"Don't worry I'm still here..' said Nene as she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Thanks...' she smiled.<p>

Akari and Nene went to the temple on the hill.

"Why we're here?' asked Akari to Nene.

"We need to pray to God for your protection...' said Nene.

"But where the others?" asked Akari.

"Uh... I think they will late little bit..." said Nene as she trhew coin and started pray. Then a black fog sorround them, they feel somone stepped the footstairs. Akari shaking frightened. Then the shadow appeared in front of them.

"I wont let you touch her!" said Nene as she reload Mervamon.

"Wha!' surprised Akari.

"NIGHT STALKER!" shout Mervamon as she release her attacks but the shadow dodge it.

Mervamon unleashed her "Final Stroke Roll" and it did it it. But then the fog sorround and making her blind. Nene reload Sparrowmon as they ride toget away from shadow. But The shadow knowed and tried to chase them. On the sky, Kiriha appear with his Metalgreymon and shooting "giga destroyer" to it. While they fighting, Nene and Akari arrived at the other hills and meet Wisemon.

"Wisemon!"

"Yeah, I'm here to solve your problem...' said Wisemon as he ready to open the gate. The shadow perfectly appeared in front of them. Metalgreymon grabbed him from behid to prevend him from moving. Wisemon realeased his magic and the Gate was open in front of them.

"GO NOW!" Yelled Kiriha.

"You should go now!" said Nene as she pushed her.

"But why me!" said Akari. Zenjirou come and give Taiki's X-loader to her.

"You are the only person who share close bond to him, please! You're the only chance!" said Nene. Akari nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" she said as she jumped to the Gate.

She arrived at the same fog like she was dreamed for. 'He should be in somewhere...' said Akari as she explored. Then she saw Taiki standing up behind her.

"Taiki!" she said as she tried to hugged him but he pushed away.

"Nooo! Get away from me!" he elled at her.

"What you mean?"

"You're here because you want to take me to hell,right! I'm not ready to death!" he said as he tried to attacked her.

"What are you saying? I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME!" yelled Akari as she shake his body.

"No! you're lying!" he said as he pushed her away and run away. Akari immediately stand up and catch him. Taiki was trapped on the edge and he gave up.

"Fine..." he said as he turned his head. Akari hugged him.

"Don't you understand? It's me...Akari..." she said half sobbed.

"A-Akari..? Impossible! You're not Akari! Akari wont be here..." said Taiki.

"Why you said that?"

"Because Akari is hate me... I broke her heart..."

"What are you said! I've been waiting you to come back! Why should I hate you? I always love you, Taiki... I shouldn't yell at you... please forgive me Taiki..." she said as she cried which make Taiki realized.

"R-really? you waiting me? but those voice told me-"

"DON'T TRUST IT, TAIKI! I'm here now!" she sad as she pressed her lips to him. Taiki was frozen. He couldn't believe what she doing now to him. Several minutes later they pulled away. They both blushed.

"I-I'm sorry Akari making you worried all the time... All I did is making you suffered... I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay... you forgiven..." she sad as she hugged him again. Then a huge shadow ppear behind them.

'I wont let you escape from here...' said a dark voice as a huge claw appeared and grabbed Akari.

"AKARI!" Said Taiki panicked.

"Taiki! Run away now!" said Akari.

"No! I wont lose you twice!" he said. Then his X-loader shining. Akari shoved it to him.

"Use this!" said Akari.

"M-My X-loader! R-RELOAD SHOUTMON,BALLISTAMON,DORULUMON, STARMON AND PICKMONZ!" Shout Taiki as the digimon appeared.

"Oh yeah baby! Let's rumble!" yellled shoutmon as he attacked the huge shadow.

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Dorulu Tornado!" said Dorulumon attacked to his hand and Akari was freed. Taiki catch her.

"Glad you safe Akari..." he said as he smiled to her. Akari hugged him again while she cried.

"MINNA! DIGIXROSS!" said Taiki.

"SHOUTMON X4!" he said as he unleashed his victory cross to it. The shadow show itself.

"Grrrr... how dare you inferte my plan!" said VenomVamdemon.

"So it's you who controlled me!" said Taiki as he command him to attacked again but this time he dodge it.

"This pity attacked wont bothered me..." he said as he smiled evily.

"Venom Infuse!" said VaenomVamdemon as he unleashed and hitting them perfectly.

"AAAARGH!" screamed Shoutmon X4 in pain.

"Uh! He too strong!" said Tiki. Then Wisemon showing up.

"Taiki! This Digimon is virus attribute, we can defeat him by vaccine attribute or holy type..."

"I got it! RELOAD KNIGHTMON AND PAWNCHESSMONS!" he said as they appeared in front of them.

"DIGIXROSS!"

"SHOUTMON X4K!"

"Tch! No matter how digixross, you can't stand on me!" he said as he unleashed "CHAOS FLAME!". Shoutmon X4K dodge by his shiled.

"Gah! You pathetic Attack wont bother me!" he said as he jumped above him and unleashed "Burning Star Crusher!" but He dodge it by his long and big hands. His strength was down by half damage.

"Gaah! You selfish brat! INFERNOO!" He burning him with his atack.

"Why wont bugging him!" Tiki frustrated.

"His weak point in his stomach Taiki!"

"Okay! One more time!"

"Yeah! BURNING STAR CRUSHER!" This time hit his tomach perfectly.

"AAAARGH!" he screamed in pain and defeated forever.

"Yeaaaah!" everyone yelled happily.

"Quick Taiki! Get out of here!" Said Wisemon.

"Ok! C'mon everyobdy!" said Taiki as they running to the gate but then Akari was tripped.

"Aaah!" she fall down.

"Are you okay, Akari? Here..." he said as he carried her in bridal style. They running to outside of the gate.

When Akari wake up, she didn't find Taiki in nowhere but Her friends and Digimons surround them.

"Where Taki?"

"As much as I remember, it was his spirit that you meet, maybe now he already return to his real body..." explain Wisemon.

"Say 'Hi' to Taiki if he woke up!" said Shoutmon as they returned to X-loader.

"I will..." said Akari as she waved goodbye on them. "What a tired day...' said Zenjirou as he sat down on the ground. "We need to celebrate it!" said exited Nene.

"Hum... I wont mind.." agreed Kiriha. Akari just gigled to them.

STORY END BUT STILL TO BE CONTINUE!

Confused? I mean the main story is already end but then there is special chapter after this ( I bet it is short than before =.=) btw REVIEWS AND REVIEWS! still need ur opnion thought :)

DON'T SPAMMING AND HARD REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


End file.
